A laser scanning confocal microscope system is requested for the Neurological Sciences Institute (NSI) of Oregon Health Sciences University in support of numerous NIH peer-reviewed grants. The vendor selected is Zeiss, whose latest technology, the Laser Scanning Microscope-510 with Non Linear Optics (LSM-510 NLO), is a state-of- the-art instrument that allows simultaneous multi-photon and single- photon excitation of biological tissue for the highest-sensitivity subcellular imaging and analysis of anatomical structure and physiological processes. The NSI will provide substantial support in the way of establishing a central core-facility for the instrument, cost- sharing, training, and a life-time maintenance and service contract. A group of 5 "major users" with expertise in immunohistochemistry, fluorescence microscopy, neuroanatomy, and in vitro neurophysiology will employ 75% of the instrument's time. The balance of the instrument's time will be occupied by 8 additional faculty of the NSI. Altogether, the instrument will be used in support of 19 active NIH peer- reviewed awards from 9 different NIH institutes. The NSI is a newly formed group of 22 senior investigators that have been recruited from academic centers throughout the world that is housed in a brand new (February, 2001), 66,000 square foot, state-of-the-art building on the West Campus of Oregon Health Science University. The addition of a Zeiss LSM-510 NLO will make available to the newly assembled group essential capabilities in functional microscopy of subcellular processes.